Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Additionally, wireless communication devices are increasingly being used to send and retrieve data over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. The IP networks use IP addresses to route packets to their destinations.
With the advances in mobile technology, wireless communication devices continue to advance in available services. Users of wireless communication devices may be mobile and require continuous and uninterrupted service. For example, during a Voice over IP (VoIP) call, video conference, or other data streaming session, it is important to maintain a continuous uninterrupted connection to the IP network. As a wireless communication device travels through the communication system, it may change its point of attachment and the wireless communication device may receive a new IP address. Without dynamic addressing and routing, every time a node acquires a new IP address, all connections that were open with the previous IP address have to be shutdown or terminated and then re-initiated with the new IP address. Depending on the operating system, this may require a complete reboot of the machine.
Mobile IP (MIP) allows packets to be properly routed when a wireless communication device is not connected to its home network. In other words, Mobile IP allows a wireless communication device to maintain IP communications regardless of its point attachment or current IP address. The change in point of attachment may be a result of a change in the wireless communication device's physical location, which necessitates a change in the wireless communication device's IP address. Although the change in the wireless communication device's IP address may be caused by other factors.